pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Beryl Bixbite
'Personality' Perfectionist: ▷ Every task she takes on, she has to give her all. ▷ There is absolutely no rhyme or reason to half-ass anything. Intelligent: ▷ She's very well read, always looking for a reason to expand her vocabulary. ▷ She discovers a book she hasn't read, it must be read. ▷ She enjoys random trivia and facts. Controlled: ▷ She's very precise and poised, the perfect sparring partner as she's well trained in reigning it in in terms of her strength and abilities. ▷ On occasions that she's allowed to go ham, however, she goes ham. But can return to her calm, poised self on a dime. Well-meaning: ▷ She has a hard time understanding the social workings of organic pokemon and, if she can see that someone is upset (on the few occasions she can identify the emotions of others), she will do what she can to cheer them up. Overbearing: ▷ She can be very protective of her comrades, particularly the organic ones. They're much to fragile to her and she will go out of her way to protect them, to the point of babying them at times. Gullible: ▷ Emotions are an enigma to her, sarcasm goes right over her head, leaving her to believe that what she is told is 100% fact. She falls for things very easily because of this. Hates secrets: ▷ She abhors secrets. She doesn't quite understand the point of keeping them and will feel lied to if one is kept from her. ▷ She likes her facts and views secrets as facts that people keep from her, spitefully, to make her ignorant. And she hates being ignorant. 'History' ▷ Beryl was born into a family of soldiers, all ageislashes and many of which who were celebrated war heroes. They had a proud lineage and knew little else than the battlefield. She had five older brothers who, like their parents before them, fought in the war. They were a serious family, very practical and firmly believing in the cause they and their predecessors had fought for. Patriotic to a fault. ▷ Home life for her and her siblings was little more than boot camp. Creativity was squandered, rules were meant to be followed. Their father demanded their respect and obedience; his approval was not a right, it had to be earned. Their mother, ever stoic and calm, was the closest thing to a loving family figure any of the children had. She would listen when they had problems, would care for them when they were ill, while her husband held his place firm as the disciplinary parent. None of the children were allowed their own opinions, their opinions were the ones their father allowed them. Beryl's brothers were carefully molded into the cold, stoney soldiers their father wanted, while Beryl, the youngest of them, was allowed to keep a sliver of her individuality as the war, which had become more serious as she grew older, pulled her father and siblings from home. ▷ As the war reached its height, many family members were lost, few of many fatalities suffered on the battlefield. This included four of Beryl's brothers and several aunts and uncles, all killed over the course of several years. Her stoney father only grew colder, while her mother, heartbroken with the loss of more than half of her brood, became deeply depressed. Their proud, powerful family was broken, their matriarch the very personification of this. Beryl's father, his blades dulled and beginning to rust after decades of use, fought his last battle shortly after she enlisted. His death was what lead her mother to protest the very war she herself had fought for prior to the death of her children. ▷ Beryl completed her training shortly following her father's death and was preparing to partake in her first battle. Her mother was having none of this. She approached her daughter and passed to her a ticket, demanding that she leave for Vyse, to start fresh and find peace. Because there was no way she was going to loose yet another child to a cause she had lost faith in. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Can summon her shield only when entering her defensive stance. It's very large and appears atop her arms when they are crossed, covering all of her body. Category:Palatians